User talk:ZexionTheGamer
Hello Person ov erf i dont know how to get a picture for my profile or get a signature or anything. Please help me. I am not as bright as most people. Kidding, Smartest in my school.--ZexionTheGamer 16:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) --Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 16:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks People of erf, I found out what to do to get images and signatures. Thanks. Talk Bubble --Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 17:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You are the DBs. Oh it is so weird seeing the word color spelled colour. Here is your talk bubble, to use it, type: and this should appear: Put your text where it says "Your text here!" Enjoy it! ^_^ I have to do some homework now, so I'll see you later on. ''Dan'' - IS THE KING OF THE PLATYPI!!! 17:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 18:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) hey thanks Dan. Now i am going to tell my parents that i have met a cool Welsh guy. They aren't going to believe me. Hey how do people become your friends? Still thanks for your help, i think i have finally gotten everything solved and figured out. Hey what do you mean homework. It is sunday at 6 there. People don't have weekend work do they. hey have you heard of a computer program called Synthesia. If so is it good and is it bug free. My parents are deciding wheather or not to let me get it. Thanks for your help!!!!!!! ^_^ You must use that coding! So if you wanted to say, "Hey there" you would have to type: With the result being:}} Your Avatar Image Avatar Friends Editing Friends Emotions Talk Bubble Re: Wow Re:Talk Bubbles }|xemnas= }}} }|xigbar= }}} }|xaldin= }}} }|vexen= }}} }|lexaeus= }}} }|saix= }}} }|axel= }}} }|demyx= }}} }|luxord= }}} }|marluxia= }}} }|larxene= }}} }|roxas= }}} }|xion= }}} And the codes are here: * }|xemnas=Your text here}} * }|xigbar=Your text here}} * }|xaldin=Your text here}} * }|vexen=Your text here}} * }|lexaeus=Your text here}} * }|saix=Your text here}} * }|axel=Your text here}} * }|demyx=Your text here}} * }|luxord=Your text here}} * }|marluxia=Your text here}} * }|larxene=Your text here}} * }|roxas=Your text here}} * }|xion=Your text here}} To use, paste the code corrosponding to the character and type your text in the space where you see the "your text here". The Vandal Talk bubbles }| } }} That is the coding for the template. You must fill out the *your stuff here* things with whatever you desrire, and simply copy and paste it into your template (before the bottom, before you see all of the "}}}}}}}}}}" things). Note: *name of bubble* is the name of the talk bubble, not the actual template. Make it something simple, like "leon", or "Atext". A blank example is here: } }} Once you have it in, add two more "}" to the list of numerous "}}}}}}}}". The final step is to add the following code to the list of codes you see at the bottom of the page: }}} Then save your page! You may have to save the template more than once for your changes to appear, at least that's how it is for me. I think that's everything, right KKD? Happy editing!}} Hello person? Nice! Okay this has gone on too far Your template "'s to the bottom of the page.}} Ienzo Talk Bubble Image